


After The Party

by Pixelatrix



Series: Universal Truth One-Shots: Darby & Wallace [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is sort of a deleted scene that would've come after chapter sixteen of Universal Truth.</p><p>One shot attached to Universal Truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Celtic Grace
> 
> Bioware owns All

_Inter-Relay Text Chat_

_Location: Arcturus_

_From: Angela_

_To: Darby_

_A: You awake?_

_D: Barely._

_A: You need to head over to Timberline._

_D: The bar?_

_A: Yep._

_D: It’s 0300 and I’m in bed. And I am not alone. Give me one fucking reason that I should get up._

_A: The Wall._

_D: Shit._

_A: He’s a little durnk._

_D: And?_

_A: Trust me._

_D: Fuck. Fine._

_User has disconnected._

* * *

Darby moved quietly as she got out of bed.  She paused to pull the covers back over the sleeping Captain.  She pulled on jeans and a t-shirt then shoved her feet into her boots.  It took ten minutes to get to the bar.

She found Wallace sitting at the bar with a line of empty bottles in front of him.  Hackett passed by her on his way out of the bar. He gave her a ‘ _good luck’_ and continued on his way.

_Fuck._

“Wallace?”

“You called me, Stuart, earlier.” He glanced up from the beer in his hand. 

“It’s three in the morning.  Why the fuck are you here?” Darby took a seat beside him.

“Drinking.”

“Wallace.”

“I liked it when you used my fucking name.” He picked at the label on the beer bottle.

Deciding it was pointless to argue that _Wallace_ was his name, Darby motioned the bartender over.  She paid his tab for him and told the man to take the beers away.  With a lot of complaining from both of them, she managed to get him up and out of the bar.  It wasn’t exactly easy to drag a fucking mountain around.

He thankfully didn’t struggle as she led him towards his quarters.  She got him into his bedroom where he immediately tipped over on the bed.  She worried for a moment that it was going to collapse under him.

_Fucking idiot._

She tugged his boots off of him.  The last one took enough effort that she fell backwards on the floor.  She tossed the shoe aside and got back to her feet with an annoyed huff.  She didn’t _need_ to deal with this shit.

Staring down at the apparently sleeping giant, Darby moved up to pull the blanket over him.  It wasn’t like he hadn’t done this for her too many times to count.  She ran her fingers through his hair.  She really needed to get the hell out of his quarters and back to _her_ …back to Anderson.

He grabbed her hand when she started to walk away. “Did you want me to ask you to dance?”

“Stuart.”

“Answer my fucking question.” His grip on her wrist was painful.

“Yes, I did.  You fucking idiot.” She jerked her arm out of his hold and continued out of his bedroom.

“Darby.”

She stopped at the front door to his quarters to find him leaning against heavily against the bedroom doorway. “Go back to bed.”

“Why didn’t…”

Darby advanced across the room towards him so abruptly that he stopped speaking.  She slapped him hard across the face. “Why did you jump the fuck into bed with that stuck up bitch?  Why did you push me at Anderson? Why didn’t you fucking say something? Eh? You don’t get to put that on me, fucker.”

He grabbed her arm when she started to hit him again.  He used it to pull her closer. “Did I touch a sore spot, Blondie?”

“Go to hell.” She used her biotics to shove him away. “I have a _boyfriend_ and he’s _not_ you.”

Darby spun around and left the room before she punched him.  Her hand still hurt from the first slap.  She made her way back to Anderson’s place.  He was sitting on the couch waiting for her when she got there.  He was just wearing jeans and had a cup of coffee in his hand.

“David.”

“Where the hell have you been?” He was tired enough that his voice lacked the sharpness that she thought he probably meant for it to have.

“Helping a friend.”

“Who?”

“Does it matter?” She dropped down on the couch beside him and stole his coffee.

“Darby.”

“Wallace got a little drunk. Someone asked me to check up on him.  He is now safely back at his temporary quarters.” Darby sipped the coffee. She handed it back to Anderson and sank back into the couch. “I’m going back to sleep.”

“Why would…”

“He’s my friend.” Darby cut him off before he could complete the question.  She stood up to grab her bag from the floor.  “I’m going to sleep in my own damn quarters.  I’ve already slapped one person and I don’t plan on going for a second.”

“Darby.”

“Good night, David.” She was gone before he could stop her.

Several hours later, Darby sat hunched over a breakfast sandwich and coffee.  She had a pounding headache that nothing had helped so far.  She was on her third cup of coffee when one of the two people that she’d known would find her showed up.

Wallace stood hesitantly by her table. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” Darby sighed.  She motioned for him to join her. “I shouldn’t have slapped you.”

“Liar.” He ordered a full breakfast for himself and then turned to grin at her. “You’ve been waiting for fucking years to do that.”

“True.” She pushed the sandwich around her plate for a moment then looked up at him. “We ok?”

“Ok?”

“Fucker.” She glared at him. “You know what I mean.”

“Yea, yea. I’m still going to send your Fornax to you.” He ducked when she threw a packet of sugar at him.


End file.
